


UNSOLVED CASE NUMBER 11037: The Murders of Genocider Syo

by GhostwriterSyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Murrderrsss, Spoilers, Syo is Bi in this huehuehue, Togami vs. Kirigiri in Detectiving, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwriterSyo/pseuds/GhostwriterSyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TV blares from the corner of his office.<br/>[...another brutal murder last night at the hands of Genocider Syo. The victim, local 23-year old boy Suzuki Maki, was found dead in his neighbor's home ...]<br/>Togami had received this information hours ago, he had no need to listen to the media's eternally biased rehashing. He already knew where he was going.<br/>[...happens to be the home of famous novelist Fukawa Touko-]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

Touko learned many years ago to stop opening her eyes immediately after she woke up. Sometimes nothing was looming just a few feet from her face, still gurgling and oozing crimson on the walls. More often than not, there wasn't. But for caution's sake, she observes with her other senses first.

The mattress she's splayed out on is pliable but not posh, just like the one she sleeps on at home. The covers are cold, as is the atmosphere, but it seems warm air is fluttering against her skin. Someone must have turned on the heater recently. ((Syo hates the cold, she remembers from one of their many "exchanges". She forces the intruding thought out of her mind.))

Cautiously, she brushes her arm across the covers and feels around for her stuffed owl- ah, yes, there it was. She can't remember where she got it, but ever since she started using the owl as confirmation that she wasn't still in a soon-to-be crime scene, she'd gotten a lot more fond of it. Not enough to name it, though. 

So she was in her room. Good.

Her sense of smell gives her notes of orange and clove; she remembers someone left another gift basket on her doorstep yesterday afternoon. She checked it for spiders, poison, hate notes, but she didn't find anything threatening in the contents, save for the obvious passive-aggressiveness the gesture signified. The offender obviously gave her the popourii to cover up her hideous stench. She plans to throw it out with the garbage tomorrow.

The room is silent save for a soft, rhythmic plinking noise. Her eyes and limbs are growing heavier again. The metronome almost lulls her back to sleep, pressing the owl close to her chest, but as she shifts to her side, she realizes she is still in her dayclothes. Her skirt is gone. 

Alarm bells start to ring in her head.

She opens her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my ~intro chapter~! I have a feeling that this is gonna be a fairly long fic so stick with me here, yeah? Cool.  
> I know this is super short at the moment but I had the intro all typed up so why not post it, eh?  
> This fic mostly focuses on Togami and Fukawa.


	2. Dangerous Liasions

**[February 20th, 20XX- 5:00 AM]**

Togami checks his watch again with an indignant huff. It's been an hour and a half since he got the call- another murder, same MO, different time and place. As expected. The TV blares from the corner of his office.

[...another brutal murder last night at the hands of Genocider Syo. The victim, local 23-year old boy Suzuki Maki, was found dead in his neighbor's home...]

Togami had received this information a long time ago, he had no need to listen to the media's eternally biased rehashing. He already knew where he was going.

[...happens to be the home of famous novelist Fukawa Touko-] 

And he would be there already if it wasn't for his hopeless assistant wasting his valuable time again. He was contacted shortly after Togami himself was, but being the fallible creature that he was, had taken far too long to arrive at their designated meeting point.  
How distasteful to be kept waiting like this. Byakuya had specifically bought this office so that it was an equal distance from his residential area and his helper's. Perhaps he should have bought one closer to that bumbling idiot's abode, but the further one gets away from the Togami estate, the lower-class the properties become. After a much-needed renovation, this office building was the result of his generous compromise. 

Togami stops himself from tapping his shoe on the ground and instead buries his impatience in reviewing the case file of Genocider Syo, neatly tucked away in a locked drawer on his desk. The thick contents hit his desk with a heavy thud; a remider of how long this psychopath has been allowed to run free. ((If he had been on the case from the beginning, he's certain the perpetrator would have been caught by this point.)) He settles for re-reading the overview at the top of the file, as useless as the gesture is. He had already memorized all of the information. At the top, bright red letters assailed his vision: 

**UNSOLVED CASE NUMBER 11037: The Murders of Genocider Syo**

The file, along with his own notes written in the margins, told him that the murders started some 8 years ago, with the death of one young middle-schooler in the midst of leaving town. Subsequent killings were sporadic and almost random in victim choice. At first, targets were exclusively male, but after the fourth year, gender stopped becoming a factor. Most victims were usually under the age of 50. 

Some were killed alone, some in groups as large as five. Sometimes the Genocider went months without any activity, and sometimes he ((?)) killed for every day of the week. But the modus operandi was always crucification with hand-made scissors. The symbolic significance of the scissors to the perpetrator is as of yet unknown.

Every scene had the same message left beind in the victims' blood- " **BLOODSTAIN FEVER** ". The phrase is not relevant to any media known today and is presumed to be an invention of the Genocider themself. The message, combined with the penetrative nature of the scissors, indicates that these crimes are sexual. The crucification meant the Genocider probably either held their victims in high regard or is forcing them to repent. 

The dates and times the men and women were killed suggest that the perpetrator was a student for a majority of the period, but the trend suddenly stopped around a year or two ago. ((They probably graduated from high school,)) thinks Togami. He begins to quickly print this next to the pertinent information when- 

_**SLAM!**_

-the sudden noise sent his hand streaking across the page, leaving a bright green trail of ink. 

"Sorry I'm late, Togami-kun! I was kinda-"

Togami interrupts with a large sigh. 

"Yes, you are late, Naegi. I'm actually surprised you noticed. Tell me, does time run fast in that tiny head of yours, or is there some other excuse you were planning to feed me for the..."

He checks his watch again. 

"...43-minute delay I was subjected to?" he responds, not deigning to look up at the intruder.

"Well, actually-"

"Save it. Surprisingly, I don't really care for the reason. We need to go," he interrupts, flipping shut the file and tucking it under his arm. He pauses for a moment and holds a button on the wall next to his desk. A familiar face flickers to life on the tiny screen next to it. 

"Fujisaki. I thought I told you to tell me if anyone entered the office," he scolds. The face on the screen flickered a bit. 

"A-ah! Sorry, Togami-kun! I was a bit wrapped up in all the calls we've been getting lately; I guess I forgot. But I'll try harder next time! I promise!" The face grinned apologetically, then held up two fists in a stern gesture, as if to remind itself to work harder. Togami simply stared for several moments and released the button. The screen flickered off again. 

"Naegi, remind me to purchase a functioning alarm system when we get back," Togami huffed as he briskly passed Naegi in the doorway. 

"Uh...sure! Okay!," Naegi responded as he turned to follow the taller detective out the room.

* * *

The two rode in the back of Togami's limousine in relative silence. Naegi could tell that Togami was mad at him; the way he was busying himself in unimportant paperwork was proof enough of that. 

"...Togami-kun...about the delay?"

Togami stayed silent. 

"I wasn't slacking off or anything, you know! I'm trying as hard as everyone else to put an end to the murders!"

Togami scoffed a little bit, but his eyes remained glued on the pages in front of him. 

"I was just calling everyone else, to make sure they had gotten the news, too...I can't call while I'm driving like you. I don't have a chauffeur."

"...What do you mean, _everyone else?_ " Togami hissed. He was finally looking at Naegi, but something told the brown-haired boy that this wasn't necessarily an improvement. "The authorities already know about the most recent scene, and last I checked, we haven't been collaborrating with any other groups on this."

"W-well...you know...what about Kirigiri-san? She helped us out a lot with the last guy...the Copycat Killer? If she hadn't found those fingerprints on the windowsill-"

"-Then _I_ would have," replied Togami, cutting the other boy short once again. He quickly shuffled the stack of papers in front of him and slipped them back into the case folder. "Naegi. I forbid you from talking to that girl until this case is solved, understand? She is our _prime suspect_ at the moment. I expected you to gather that from the evidence we've already collected. Obviously, I overestimated your abilities."

The color drained from Naegi's face as the heir's words struck him. 

"P-p-prime suspect?! No way! Kirigiri-san has been on the case for way longer than we have, we can trust-!"

"Oh, look, we're here." Togami said at a slightly louder tone than normal. The chauffeur opened the car door and the blonde quickly climbed out, signaling the end of their conversation. Naegi paused for a few uncomfortable moments before the limousine driver opened the door on his side, as well. 

Naegi jogged up to Togami, already walking towards the open door and yellow tape that indicated the direction of the crime scene. 

"So, how much are they paying us to investigate this one, anyway?," Naegi fumbled, trying desperately to lessen the tension between them before the investigation started. He knew they worked better when they were on good terms. 

"I'm afraid you have the situation confused, Naegi" Togami replied, stepping through the doorframe and past murmuring men in uniform. " _They_ are not paying _us_. _We_ are paying _them_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short and uneventful! I'm establishing relationships, bluhbluh.  
> Next chapter's gonna focus on Fukawa again, I think.


	3. Bleak House

 The door opened, but Fukawa didn't look to see who had entered. It was a police officer, she was sure. Another fat, greasy police officer barreling his way into her home- no, not just her home; her home was where her parents resided; her _room_ \- taping everything up, crossing off doorways in thick yellow ribbons. And she'd thought this wretched house had felt suffocating **before.**

Touko pulled the medical blanket just a bit tighter around her frame and clenched her teeth, staring emptily into the carpet. At least her parents weren't around. Well, they were before, but they'd left a while ago, probably to talk to some news agency about how horrified they were to find a corpse in their daughter's bedroom.

_'Suddenly we just heard a scream!'_ , they'd say, basking in the camera flashes and greedy microphones. _'And we knew deep in our hearts that our darling little Touko-chan was in trouble! So we rushed to her bedroom and... and...!'_...And one of them would break down into tears, weeping into a handkerchief that would match nicely with their outfit. Of course, they'd be sad if she'd died. Then they'd probably have to start working again. Money isn't free.

Disgusting.

What was grating on her nerves at the moment, though, was the _noise_. The awful gruff banter of what felt like a thousand different cops, detectives, investigators, all gathered in her house, calling important people. Her worst nightmare. There was a girl there; she could tell by the way her voice was lighter than the others. She was probably the group concubine or something. Arm candy. Each word burrowed, unwanted, through her ears and settled in her brain.

They talked about the murderer. About **her**. How awful 'he' was for doing this in such a place. About how sick he was. They thought the display might be a threat; that Touko was next. Hah. If only. Syo probably just wanted to take a boy- or girl, in this case- home and be able to look at her corpse long enough to jack off more than once. Maybe she'd thought Fukawa would have kept it a secret. Maybe she'd wanted to stir up attention. Syo was just as much of a media whore as her parents were, after all. She was just better at keeping her identity a secret.

Ugh, just _thinking_ of that parasite was making her nauseous. Touko's face drained pale as the grisly scene from last night once more revisited her tortured conscience. She was just one of many, but the impact of seeing each dripping, twisted corpse did not lessen with familiarity. Fukawa reached for the emergency bucket.

The sound of her retching conveniently drained out the noise of extra seat cushions squeaking in protest. She didn't realize until the last of her dry heaves ended that someone had bothered to sit next to her.

Such terrible timing was no doubt intentional- they _wanted_ to catch her in the middle of puking her guts out. Did they want to use it as an excuse to make her leave? Was her foul odor interrupting the investigation? If so, they wouldn't find much relief from making her evacuate- her entire room probably smelled the same.

_I guess even the stench of a rotting body isn't enough to mask my filth...!_

She pushed the bucket as far away from herself as she could and turned to face the offender, hard grimace on her face.

"Wh-why are you sitting nex-!?"

"Fukawa Touko." A commanding voice interrupted her; a sharp face with bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair and a suit the color of a velvet poker table.

Fukawa stopped and pressed her mouth into a line again.

"For God's sake, close your mouth. You're letting the smell of vomit out."

Touko clamped her mouth shut in surprise. A brown-haired boy sitting next to the blonde squeaked in protest and stopped scribbling in his notepad.

"T-Togami-kun, she just experienced a lot of trauma! Maybe you could-"

The other one- 'Togami-kun'- crossed his arms but didn't bother to look back the other.

"Naegi. What did I tell you about talking during interrogations?"

"But!"

"Naegi."

"...Sorry."

The boy went back to scribbling notes.

"Fukawa Touko. You were the first discoverer of the corpse of Suzuki Maki, correct?"

Fukawa shifted back against the arm of the couch, away from the two. As nightmarishly handsome as her confrontor was, he was still some form of detective, and the sound of an 'interrogation' didn't sound very appealing.

"Why are you asking _me_?! It's a-all over the news by this point, I'm sure..."

"If you think that a private detective of any value would gather facts through public media alone, you are sorely mistaken. I'm going to take your blathering as a 'yes'."

"A-are you trying to imply that I'm-?!"

"Now, tell me what happened from when you woke up last night. Don't leave out any details."

"I..."

Touko paused and glanced to the side. The insults burned, but they were overt, not buried in layers of shallow, forced reassurances like everyone else's were. She didn't have to dig to find them and root them out; didn't have to call anyone out on their hypocrisy. It was nice, she guessed, for an interrogation.

"I j-just woke up in the middle of the night... and found... _her_... n-nailed to my wall. So I a-accidentally screamed... and then m-my parents came. Then they called th-the cops."

"Do you know why the corpse was there?"

Cold sweat beaded up on her pallid face, easily overlooked.

"No."

"Of course you don't."

_There are very few serial killers stupid enough to enact a murder in their own homes_ , read the green ink, tucked away in a corner of Togami's Syo Investigation Jounal. _And those who do so generally tend to crave attention._

It was fairly plain to see that Fukawa Touko did not, in fact, crave attention.

"Now..." The blonde's volume dropped discreetly, no less commanding but perhaps a bit more secretive. "Kirigiri Kyouko. Do you know who she is?"

"...Who?"

"The other detective here. The one with lavender hair. You would have to have been either blind or mentally deficient to have not spotted her in your own home. Have you ever seen her before?"

"Lavender... hair?" That sounded vaguely familiar...

"What, have you never encountered that set of words in your career as a novelist? Or are you simply trying to waste my time? Kirigiri Kyouko!"

"Yes?" A calm, cool voice settled over the room, the same one Touko had been musing over earlier. Fukawa jerked in place, startled, and snapped her attention to the girl.

Lavender.

No, more than that. She'd seen this girl before, treading the dull alleys of her college campus, flipping her hair behind her like some kind of emotionally-distant fashion star. Fukawa could tell just by her demeanor that she thought she was better than everyone else.

Ugh...the smell of leather was making her want to puke again...

"Kirigiri. I wasn't calling for you."

"I am aware."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's standard procedure to interview the witness, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. In fact, you're interrupting an interview right now."

"...You're interviewing her in the middle of the crime scene?"

"...Tch. You're in no place to criticize my methods, Kirigiri. Accodring to the rest of your 'team', you haven't even talked tried to talk to the witness yet."

"I wanted to examine the corpse first."

The bickering continued, tones remaining level and civil on both sides, yet tension still hung in the air, pressing down on Fukawa's already fragile psyche. She needed to leave, or at least get out from under the prying eyes of _these people._ Touko waited nervously until the boy turned his eyes away and slipped off of the couch, panting in the early throes of a panic attack.

Out, out, _out!!!_ She ran for the door and ripped it open, glad to breathe in the mild air. But then, a clamor of dozens of voices; camera flashes, bright lights and screeching microphones-!!! She'd hadn't noticed the swarm of reporters gathering outside her door until too late. With a high squeak, she turned tail and ran back inside, heading for the last safe place she knew- the reading room of the mansion.

"F-Fukawa-san!" A concerned voice called after her but fell upon deaf ears; she sped away before anyone could catch the fleeting tail of her medical blanket. Maybe it would have been a better idea to go with the EMTs to the hospital... but if she sneezed in such a place, it was all over! No, better to stay here, just stay and wait it out and eventually everyone will leave and her room will be _her own room_ again...!

The door to the reading room slammed shut without anyone trying to interfere. Fukawa would have thanked some sort of deity if she'd had enough innocence to believe in such foolishness anymore. Instead, she simply backed away from the dark wood and collapsed onto one of the couches, breathing deeply in the small space. It smelled like books in here, old books that didn't need to ask her questions and only told her stories when she wanted them to.

...She could stay in here. Touko could just stay in here and sleep until this whole case was done with, until the officers and investigators realized that Genocider Syo had, once again, left no hint of evidence and no trail of clues to follow. A few days?

**"** _ **GAHH??!**_ "

A rap at the door, soft but startling nonetheless, invaded her musings. Ghh, she forgot. The door to the reading room didn't have a lock. The dark wood gave way to a sliver of light as a boy entered- the one who'd been sitting behind Togami earlier.

"Fukawa-san? Are you okay...?"

"Wh-what are you doing in here!? Do you want to harass me or something? For my looks?! How crass for a p-professional detective would do something like that...!"

"I'm not a professional detective! I'm just his assis- wait, what!? I'm not here to harass you or anything! Togami-kun just wanted me to-"

"Or maybe you're here to criticize me about how t-terrible of a witness I've been!? You don't _have_ to interrogate me, you know! You could just leave and say you d-did! No one would blame you!!!"

"Fukawa-san! I'm just here to make sure you're okay!!" The boy closed the door behind him and looked back towards the author, clearly uncomfortable. "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately! A-and you're probably lashing out because of that. But Togami-kun and I just want to help you! We got special permission from your parents to help on this case!"

Fukawa looked away at the mention of her parents and made a low, disquieted noise as the boy sat down.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, and the detective I'm working with is Togami Byakuya. We were told that you've refused to go into police custody...?"

Of course she refused to go into custody.

"I-it's not like any of them would really want to keep me safe, anyway! I'm sure if... if _Genocider Syo_ shows up, none of them would hesitate to l-let me die!!!"

"Uh..."

"I'm g-going to stay here!"

"I think that's a bad idea..."

"Are you saying I'm stupid!?"

"No!! I w-was just... Please don't panic, but... most people here believe that the Genocider chose your room as a type of threat! If you stay here, you might be at risk, Fukawa-san! ...Aren't you scared...?"

Fukawa paused her distressed grumbling and froze for a few moments. That was right. Most people would be scared that Syo would try to kill them next. Not accepting any kind of protection would just make her look... suspicious.

"...I ...I guess..."

"But you still don't want to go with the police?"

"No."

"...Well, if you needed to... I'm sure Togami-kun and I could do it! We have more than enough security at the office!" Naegi's voice dropped a bit. "And knowing him, the legal issues should be virtually nonexistent..."

"W... with _you_!?"

He smiled brightly. Gross.

"Sure! Why not!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write again!~


End file.
